Albert Wesker Schmidt
Name: Albert Wesker Schmidt (Mr. Wesker Preferred) Subject: Cultural Studies Race: Albert is a Shadow Walker. (The Alpha) Shadow Walkers are a very small and secluded species that were around since the planet was first formed. They were the beings made to hold back the light and hold control of the darkness to create a balance. The first was an innocent shadow named Alpha. Over time, the light beings became more and more vast. He struggled to hold them back. Finally, he asked for more of his kind to be made. Or more of dark creatures. So, soon, more dark races flourished, and his kind was give a few others to help him, balancing out the world. For a long time, they were at peace, evolving. Their names changed with the centuries until they got a name that suited them. Alpha, now called Albert, was pleased with his people. Only for a time, however. Eventually, a war broke out. The began fighting. The darkness began consuming the shadows, until even they were corrupt. When the three shadow walkers joined the fight, no one was safe. They stalked creatures in the day, appearing out of nowhere, and slaughtering. After finally the war ended, the light beings calmed the Shadow Walkers, and they became much more relaxed, although they felt terrible for what they did, and their kind's names... reputations... were forever to be slandered. Shadow Walkers appear to be human, but could change their form to represent really anything. They can manipulate shadows into objects and even living beings, but it drains their energy. They could also become shadows, leaving the normal plane for a moment, then returning, bridged from the shadow realm. In this form, they're hard to hit, nearly impossible to. Age: 32 in appearance. Much, much older in actuality. Appearance: His appearance does vary, but usually he looks like In this form, Albert's eyes are usually red, with gold circling the cat-like slit of his pupil. (Ref; Banshee contacts are the best reference to his eyes.) however, he can force them back to their original blue color to appear more human and normal. Personality: Albert is often a jerkish snob. He's very sarcastic and snappy, and thinks himself better than everyone because of his intimidating appearance. Due to the way he looks, he believes he can herd people into doing what he wants them to. He reacts rather coldly to people at first, however, so that he can analyze them. Albert makes them think he cares little so they drop their guard and he can find the right buttons to press. He's rather methodical, and always acts like a know-it-all due to the fact he has a good deal of knowledge on things, and can keep calm enough to rise into role as leader when problems arise. very few people can get under his skin to the point of disgust, anger, rage, and above all else, snappiness. Dragon Companion: A Shadow Walker by the name of Sibrand, one of his favorite names from the previous centuries. What did they do during the war?: Albert stayed out of it, in the beginning, but eventually he became corrupt to the point that he led an assault on ALL races, even races like demons weren't safe from his kind. He were partially fighting for "freedom from the 'dark shackles'" 'of hatred' was also sometimes thrown in, but mostly he fought for the sake of fighting, as well as to cause fear, which ended up corrupting his kind further. Not quite over the brink, but quite far. He slaughtered people in cold blood, innocent or warrior, until the war ended, when the began to slowly relax. Then the lights came along, helping them break free of corruption. Why are they teaching here?: Albert is here to represent his kind, as well as to try and prove to himself to the other races that he and his kind aren't completely evil. They aren't the same as the creatures that sprung from dark corners, shadowed claws ready to rip apart their kind. But Albert is also teaching so that the races that went extinct and others that didn't can get properly noticed and recognized for what they did. Abilities: Manipulation of shadows, including the construction of objects made of shadows. 'Shadow Walking' including the ability of becoming one with shadows for hiding purposes, and the ability of traveling with this method, going far distances solely through the shadow realm. Likes: Silence (Ha, ha. Like he'll ever find this at a school.), Coffee, has a certain fondness of cats as an animal, history, personal space, Tea, Chocolates and other sweet confections (Occasionally can be seen with a baggie of treats when marking, if no coffee or tea is found at his desk, and if confronted on them, may have them out.) Dislikes: A consistently loud environment, The sun (Has light sensitive eyes, reason for his sunglasses), The nickname of 'Whiskers' which can be tossed around sometimes. Rumors: There are few rumors about Albert due to his seclusion, but several have bounced around. Such as, students that don't do well enough in class, Albert makes a bottomless pit and makes them fall in it for shadow years, and then lets them out, once they've spent their time in there. A recent rumor is that he doesn't have any eyes, and that's why he wears sunglasses, to hide the soulless holes that represent his 'eyes'. Another rumor is that he's actually a cat, and Mister Whiskers is the nickname that can turn him into a kitten or a cat (Which Albert may or may not have made himself into a cat once or twice just to scare them into believing it... He can't avoid all the fun, after all!)